Never
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Based off 2003 movie and Scy-fye mini series Neverland. Three siblings, Wendy,John,and Michael Darling discover an orb on their way home, transporting them to Neverland. Curious of new place, they embark on an adventure they only had dreamt of before.
1. Children's Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peterpan books, 2003 movie or the miniseries neverland. **

"We are going to be late!" Came the cry of thirteen year old John Darling as he and his siblings crossed the busy streets of London.

There were three Darling children. The eldest was a girl, hardly fifteen, with golden brown hair that tousled down her back. She had a habit of keeping her head in the clouds when her feet should be planted firmly on the ground. Her parents wanted her to grow into a fine proper young lady of society. Her name echoed in the wind; funny, as her name was Wendy.

The middle child, and elder boy, was John. His name cried with the rain. The boy stood up to his sister's shoulders, with lightly brown hair on his head, and round glasses around his eyes. He had a knack for knowledge, and wanted to desperately learn more of the world he lived in. He longed for magic, but only if it could be explained in a logical sense. His parents had raised him to an English gentleman, and that's exactly what he intended to be.

The third, and youngest was a seven year old boy. He held soft golden hair with a tint of red seeping through it. His name was whispered in the sun's rays, Michael. Being the baby of the family he was often watched and fussed over by his older siblings. He didn't mind that well, still being young in the world, there were many things that frightened him.

Scampering, or rather closely watching the children, was there saint Bernard, Nana. She was good dog, who always seemed to have the kid's best intentions at heart. Though, Nana did have one or two "Disagreements" with Mr. Darling about upbringing children.

"Slow down, John" Wendy exclaimed. She held Michael's hand firmly in her grasp. She ran as fast as she could to keep up with her brother.

"Hurry, then" John called back to them. Michael's eyes lingered over across the street, something that sparkled in the light of the sun caught his eye.

"John, stop running through people. It isn't polite" Wendy scolded at her brother.

"Do you expect to walk around them, it'll take forever" John told her. "If we're late, Mother and Father will have our heads."

"Still, it is impolite to barge right through people" Wendy responded. She pondered for a moment; there she was being all proper again. It wasn't her fault that is how she was taught to be. Sometimes she would imagine life where there was no "proper" way of doing things. But here in London, in her life, there was no time for such nonsense.

Nana barked to catch the attention of the bickering siblings. Wendy felt the weight in her left hand. There was no weight; Michael had slipped out of her grasps when her mind had been distracted.

"Where's Michael?" Wendy asked. John shrugged his shoulders. They ran through the crowded streets in search of their brother, forgetting all about their parent's dinner party for the evening, or how they were supposed to be home in less than an hour.

Wendy and John were desperate. They kept calling out their brother's name, in hopes he would pipe up and say "Here, I am".

They glanced over their shoulder; Luckily, the young boy came running towards them.

"Michael, Where were you" Wendy wrapped her arms around the boy. "You had us frightened. Imagine what mother and father would think!"

John, though concerned with his brother's safety, was more curious about the glass ball in his hands.

"What have you got there?" John asked. Michael held it up.

"I don't know" He said. "But, Wendy, doesn't it look like something that would be in one of your stories." Wendy's eyes fell on the thing. It was enchanting; it did in fact remind her of the magic which was a main theme in the bedtime stories she always told her brothers.

Full of adventures, that secretly, all three wanted to gone. Unfortunately as their society wanted, kids of their class were to be proper young gentlemen and ladies. They were to put away such foolishness and devout time for socializing, contacts within the business world, and choose good matches for their spouses.

Wendy, for once forgetting the young lady she was and more focused on the adventurer that lurked inside her, took the thing from Michael's hands.

"It's beautiful" Wendy whispered.

"Can I have it back?" Michael asked.

"No, I want to hold it" John said as he reached for it. Michael and John reached for it at the same time, but Wendy was not ready to let go of it. Within a blink of an eye, the thing tumbled out of their hands and crashed into the side walk.

Nana watched as the three kids disappeared inside a golden glow. No one else had seen it, in their busy life, only her. Sensing something may have been wrong, she ran in the direction of the Darling house.

_**This is the first chapter, please let me know what you thing. **_


	2. Meetings

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**_

_**Thanks…to anyone who's reading this story, and likes it :) so far it has had a total of 13 hits. Which is a very lucky number for me.**_

_**Note: This takes place during the movie, not before or afterwards**_

_**This is right after peter's swim in the mineral dust and his first flying lesson. This will have a longer timeline that the movie for the fic's purpose. **_

Michael was the first to open his eyes. His brother and sister followed suit. They gazed around the world. It wasn't their world, it was another. A strange world that had once only belonged to fairy tales but now stood before them.

"Wendy?" John stuttered. "We're not in London anymore, are we?"

Wendy shook her head. She wasn't sure exactly where they were, but it was definitely not London. The sky was not the light blue with puffy clouds, instead it was a paint canvas filled with bright reds and yellows.

Trees, beautiful trees like she had never seen before stood around her. Before she could utter a word, Her bothers had darted around. From the distance she heard small laugh, and a tiny jingle. Within a blink, a large knife or a small sword, whatever it was she could not make it out, was in right in front of her and her brothers.

Michael and John froze. Wendy felt herself freezing as well. A boy with raven and silver streaked hair stared at them. He was the holder of the weapon. His eyes were dangerous, and mischievous. Unsure of what to do, She glanced over at her brothers.

This wasn't the type of danger she imagined, for this was real. Michael clung to John. Usually when frightened, mother would hold them tight, Nana would rub against their legs, and father would say that nothing could harm them, because he wouldn't let them. But here they were, no mother, no Nana and no father.

Wendy summed up the small amounts of courage she had. She was elder; it was up to her to keep her brothers safe. Frightened for her life, Wendy stepped in front of her brothers. Holding her head high, she pushed them back a bit.

"Do not harm my brothers" She declared. The boy she was addressing to glanced up and down her and her brothers, examining them.

Peter looked them over. These children were from London, he could tell. He also saw how they were wearing their school uniforms; they were obvious of a higher class. A small pang filled his stomach. It reminded him how people of higher classes, especially the true wealthy, had looked down upon he and his crew when they were pickpocketing. His thoughts flooded back to his crew, his friends, how they were here, and how Jimmy was….practically gone.

He lowered his weapon. They weren't going to harm him, he knew that for a fact, they were probably to spoiled to even move a muscle. The girl, obviously the oldest one, held her head as if she were a lady. She was almost one, not quite at the age yet, like he was not quite at the age to be man either. He was still a boy, and she was still a girl, and now that she and her brothers were neverland, they wouldn't age a day.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The taller boy, with the dark hair and glasses, moved away from his sister.

"I'm John" He said. He reached out his hand. Peter stared at it. The children definitely were raised with manners. Peter didn't shake it, he kept his stance.

The youngest and smallest boy leaped away from girl as well.

"Hello, I'm Michael" The boy chirped. Peter smiled at the young boy. The kid reminded him of Fox when he had first met him, and once again a sadden memory flooded into his mind. He brushed it away, turning to the girl.

"Wendy" She muttered. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this strange boy. He had silver in his hair and on his face, in fact it was all over his clothes as well.

Peter mouthed her name to himself. It tumbled around over and over, it echoed around for a moment, as if it were a name he was always supposed to know

"Peter" He replied.

"Pleasure" Wendy responded with a bland tone. She felt his name on the tip of tongue. She wanted to repeat out loud, but she swallowed the word, hoping it wouldn't slip out.

Peter put away his knife and slowly walked around them. "So, you were brought here by the orb as well"

"That's what that thing was!" Wendy exclaimed. He nodded his head.

"It brought me and my crew here" Peter explained. John and Michael had their turn of pushing their sister behind them.

"Is there any way back to London?" John inquired. Peter nodded his head, and explained that there was a second one on the island. For a moment their faces were lit up, only to be let down when Peter explained that he had no idea where it was.

"Is your crew safe?" Wendy asked.

Peter blinked at the girl. Her eyes were daring him to do something stupid, each time he looked at them. They reminded him of islands, small bits of green surrounded by blue.

"Will you take my brothers to them" She said. Wendy's head was throbbing. All she knew was that she was responsible for the fate of John and Michael. Whatever happened to her didn't matter as long as they went home safe and sound.

John and Michael had once again been distracted by the fascinated scenery. John was gazing at things such as plants and rock formations while Michael was simply repeating that everything was pretty.

Wendy looked over at peter, staring at his eyes. They were dark, tortured, but innocent and child-like. It frightened but excited her. His eyes were telling her to run away, runaway from all things that only adults had to worry about.

She waited for him to answer her. It was almost like an eternity waiting. His head was at war within itself it seemed. But fortunate for her, the battle had calmed down long enough for him to say he would take her brothers to safety. He kept glancing over at Michael though.

"But you'll have to wait" Peter said causing the girl to frown. "Till tomorrow" He had done that partly because of his wound and partly because he knew it would annoy her.

This girl drove him mad, once again bringing a memory of him and Jimmy. They had discussed about this, one time, how certain girls existed only to drive boys mad. He had always thought Jimmy was making it up, but now he understood.


	3. Oh, Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own the works that this fanfic is based off of.**

**Thanks everyone for all the Reads and Reviews…I do appreciate them :)**

Wendy's eyes couldn't help but stare in awe at the world around her. It was something straight out of her dreams. It was wonderful. A girl who had always secretly wanted an adventure smiled to herself. Her wish had been granted.

But, she knew, that the safety of her brothers came first. _All I have to do keep them safe, and then after the adventure is over, we can go back to London _The girl kept remind herself. She was after all a foolish young girl.

Night came soon enough. The Darling children found themselves sitting on the outskirts of a lit up city. John had taken off his shoes and out of boredom spent the last several minutes retying them. Michael was freezing and held himself close to his siblings to keep warm.

"How long are we going to be here?" John asked. He groaned inwardly and threw his shoe a few feet away. "This is boring. I'd rather listen to Aunt Millicent talk about her cat Chester than be sitting here for another minute."

Wendy glanced back at the small kingdom that was shining in a bright silver blue.

"We're in some nonsensical fantasy world and we can't even explore it" John argued. "What's the point if you can't have a little fun"

"John!" Wendy exclaimed. "Stop it! You've been muttering about that for hours now. I think it's high time you kept quiet"

"Perhaps it's high time you stopped bossing me around" John remarked.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I do not boss you around"

"Really?" John said. "This morning you made me put on an extra coat, but it was hardly chilly outside. Then you kept nagging at me to slow down on our way back home. Now you're making us sit here with nothing to do"

"Because this place is safe, John!" Wendy replied.

"We wouldn't even be here if you would've just given me the orb" John shouted.

"If you wouldn't have tried to grab it out of my hands, maybe it wouldn't it have fallen" Wendy shouted back.

Poor little Michael sat between the two. He covered his ears with his hands. The child had pleaded a few times to get them to stop arguing but his voice was drowned out by theirs. Scared of the world, and for his siblings, the child whimpered a bit.

Hearing the small whimper brought the two to acknowledge him again. They silenced themselves down for Michael's sake. They heard the sounds of jingles coming from near the small city. The tree spirits, as Peter had called them, seem to be motioning for the children to enter into their city.

They followed the ones that had motioned them over. They came to a place where small puffs of cotton-like fluff had been placed for them. Peter and a tree spirit were already present there, watching the children enter.

The tree spirit came towards the children. She jingled a bit, as if speaking to them.

"She says this is where we'll be staying for the night" Peter translated.

"You can understand her?" Michael asked. The boy nodded his head. The kids each had picked a small pile of fluff. Sleep came easily to Michael who had been worn out since they had arrived. Peter fell asleep quickly after.

"Great, first we have to sit now we're sleeping" John groaned. "What a fantastic adventure we're having" He turned on his side, facing away from his sister.

Wendy glared once more at her brother before finally letting her eyes close. It was a dreamless sleep, probably because part of her believed that this was all a dream. When she opened her eyes, she expected to find herself once again in her bed.

She was half-asleep. Her eyes were closed but she could hear the movements of someone tossing and turning in their sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. Wendy was about to gasp before her memory quickly reminded her of the events of earlier.

The orb, Peter, the tree spirits and John who had suddenly decided to become impossible; they all flooded back into her mind. Wendy sat up and looked over at her right. Something inside her panged a bit as she saw Peter toss in his sleep. He was muttering something, something she couldn't hear clearly. He seemed upset or rather desperate. Different emotions crossed his face.

The first thing that popped into her mind was that he was having a nightmare. Leaning over, Wendy nudged his side. She whispered his name as to not wake her brothers, only the struggling boy that was before her. When he didn't wake up, she nudged him once more, and called out to him a bit louder.

The boy was lost in his dreams. They were replaying the events that had happened over the past few days. Fox's death, the capture of his Aaya, Jimmy practically betraying him and the look on his friend's faces when he had to leave them by themselves, they all haunted his mind.

"Peter" He heard someone call out to him. He looked around his dreams, wondering whether he had imagined the voice or not. He felt himself slowly drift away from his dreams, regain consciousness. Someone was gently pushing his shoulder, calling out his name. It was as if his name was being tumble around. His eyes blinked open and peering at him was a girl with tangled golden hair. It took a second, only a second, for him to remember her name.

Peter sat up. His mind was still being tortured with his dream. He couldn't waste any more time, he had to go and retrieve the orb and help his friends.

"Are you alright?" He heard Wendy's voice asked. He glanced over at her and nodded.

"Don't tell the tree spirits where I'm going. They want me to wait till my wound is healed. But I have to go rescue my friends" He stood up and was about to take off when he heard the girl run up behind him.

"I'm coming to" She had decided too quickly. It was her thirst for adventure that wouldn't let its only opportunity slip away.

"No" Peter answered. The last thing he wanted was to put another life in danger. He had faced too much within the past few days; it was hard to believe that they had all happened.

"You and your brothers are safe here" He argued. He could see the stubborn, determination in her eyes. He wanted to easily let her have what she wanted but he himself was also stubborn.

"My only concern is my brothers' safety" She replied. She started to follow him. He looked back at her. It was clear that no matter what he said she was going to go. It would be simpler, much simpler to just let her come. So he did.

"Fine" He looked around to see if any of the tree spirits was watching, listening, to them. "But be quiet". The two snuck out of the city, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Once they were out, they started over towards a small dirt path, when they heard the sounds of leaves crushing behind. They spun around to see John, his eyes red from lack of sleep, running up behind them.

"Wait, for me" He said.

"You're not going" Wendy told him. "John, you're safe here, you and Michael".

John's glasses started to slip a bit off of his face. "So you get to go have an adventure while I'm stuck here being bored out of my mind."

"John, it'll be dangerous" Wendy argued. "Stay here, and watch Michael" Peter pulled on the girl's shoulder, gesturing for her to come along. "I'll be back soon!" She called out to John one last time.


	4. Acorns

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This based off of Peterpan 2003 and Syfy's Neverland. **

Wendy hurried behind Peter. Once or twice she would look behind her. _John and Michael better had stayed there_. She felt like a hypocrite in her own mind. She had begged Peter to let her come, but she had told John not to, when he had made the same argument she did.

_But I'm in charge of their safety_ She concluded in her mind. A small tree branch smacking her face brought her out of her thoughts.

"You alright, Wendy?" Peter asked her. She nodded her head. She glanced down at the boy's feet; they were floating a few inches above the ground.

"Why are you floating?" She asked. _Why did I ask that? I'm probably just hallucinating or something. _

"Mineral dust" Peter responded. "Tree spirits allowed me to have its powers."

"So you can fly?" Wendy asked. Peter nodded his head. He still wasn't exactly an expert but he could if he tried.

"Why did they let you have its power?" Wendy asked. She looked once again at her surroundings. How was it possible for her to be in a world that seemed to be straight out of her dreams.

"It's a long story" Peter remarked.

"I have time" Wendy replied. Peter held a branch out of her way and let her pass before him.

"After you, Wendy" He said. Wendy smiled following the trail they were on.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Wendy asked.

"Not the slightest" Peter answered. Wendy stopped in her tracks. She looked back at the boy to see him grinning sheepishly.

"Not the slightest?" Wendy asked. She shook her head and sat down on a tree stump in the middle of the forest.

"You worry too much" Peter told her. He sat down beside her tree stump, allowing her to have a bit of height against him.

She sighed. Her eyes glanced to the ground to see the rocks, acorns and twigs. She picked up an acorn and started twirling it in her hand. Her eyes looked down at Peter who was smirking. A split second later he snatched the acorn from her hand and took a few steps back.

"Peter, give it back" She said. Peter shoved the acorn into his pocket.

Still grinning he stepped towards her. "It's just an acorn" he laughed. "Why's is it so important to you"

"It's not really" Wendy argued. _Why am I fussing over a simple acorn?_ "But it's still mine so hand it over"

Peter pulled it out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Wendy. "It's an acorn!"

Wendy reached for it. "Still!" She cried. Peter jerked it back and shoved it into his pocket.

"If it's that important to you, I'll give it back" Peter told her. "Someday" He joked.

Wendy stared at him. "Someday?" He nodded his head. He stepped up to her.

"If it means that much to you" He joked. There was a brief moment where the two simply laughed. The world seemed to be still, the wind, the trees, everything had frozen. They stared at each other, both holding the same stupid grin on their faces.

Wendy felt her knees shaking a little. She turned her head away and looked further down the trail. Her stomach was in knots.

"We should get going" She said. She glanced over at Peter who seemed to be off in his thoughts.

A small bustle came from the bushes surrounding them. Peter pulled out his knife, and a frightened Wendy had grabbed his arm, and held for dear life.

"What was that?" She gasped.

"Could be anything" Peter said. "Pirate, Indian, large crocodile" A small tawny owl flew from the bush and into a tree. Wendy mentally slapped herself. She glanced over at Peter to see him laughing.

"Scared?" He asked.

"I was startled not scared" Wendy replied. Her nerves were still a bit tense though. There were other things out there besides an owl; yet that very thought excited her, her secret ambition was to go on extraordinary adventures then write about them in a novel. Her stories were a good start, and they were filled with the very things that lurked here in Neverland.

Peter turned his head slightly, to catch her gaze when she looked up.

"If you're not scared then why are you still clinging to my arm?" He teased. He laughed as she let go immediately, her face blushing mad.

Wendy reached down to the ground and picked up a thin stick. She started to whack in Peter's shoulder with it.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. He couldn't help but laugh as she did this to him repeatedly. It didn't hurt, at least not that much anyway.

"Don't tease me!" Wendy cried as she kept on swinging it.

Peter couldn't help but wonder if this girl was all right in the head. Then again, he had hardly known many girls and therefore couldn't decide whether this was simply common amongst them or if it was trait that solely belonged to Wendy

He grabbed the stick right as she was about to whack him again. He snatched it out of her hands and threw it into the bushes.

"Someone needs to teach you how to properly swordfight" He teased her again, walking around her then heading off down the trail. "But even if they did, you'll never be as good as me"

"You conceit!" She shouted.

"How am I conceited?" Peter asked. Wendy ran up to his side and continued at the pace he had set.

Early the next morning within the tree spirit kingdom, Michael's eyes fluttered open. He looked around to see John snoozing beside him. The boy looked over to his sister, but to his surprise, Wendy wasn't there.

"John! John!" Michael shouted. John snored. "John!" Michael curled up and held on to his knees.

"John!" Michael cried again.

John's eyes were still closed. "What?" He asked. His voice was a bit groggy.

"Where's Wendy?" Michael asked.

John had fallen asleep again before he could answer. Michael laid his head back down against the small bed, and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep again, but it was no use. He was wide awake.

The sun's morning rays shone down into one of Neverland's forest. Up in a tree, Peter leaned against the base of the tree. He had been playing music for the whole five minutes after he had awakened. He looked down at his left shoulder that was currently being used as a pillow.

Peter didn't feel in a rush to wake her yet. She looked peaceful as she slept. Her golden hair tumbled over her face, and a small smile hadn't vanished from the moment she fell asleep.

There was an aura around her that screamed of her naivety and youthfulness. For most of his life he had dreamt of growing up to be Jimmy's partner. But a strange thought occurred to him. _What would it be like to never grow up? _

He kind of liked the thought. After all, all the adults in his life had cared only about their personal gain. Jimmy was an adult and easily betrayed him. Adults were also boring, they never did anything fun.

Maybe he didn't want to grow up; in fact, he_ never_ wanted to grow up.

**A/N I'd like to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing so far, It means alot! :)**


End file.
